Further From the Truth
by psychospaz
Summary: Ashley and Spencer have Algebra class together. Ashley hates Spencer. That is, until she gets to know her.


"What do you want?" Ashley asked, now mad that she had given her number to the blonde.

"Well, I just thought we could talk about how I can pay for the damage to your car."

"I thought I told you not to worry about it?"

"I just feel really bad about it. I mean, your car looked like it got way more damaged than mine did."

"Fine, you want to repay me? Ignore me at school. Don't talk to me, don't look at me, and don't crash into me with your car. Just leave. Me. Alone." And with that Ashley hung up the phone and threw it on the floor.

She knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, so she decided to go find something to eat. She walked out of her room, and saw Kyla across the hall dancing around to some crazy techno song. She laughed to herself and continued to the kitchen to see if there was anything edible in the refrigerator.

The next day at school Ashley parked in her same parking spot, and walked up to King High. She had to give Kyla a ride, because her car was in the shop.

"Hey Ashley, I have play practice after school, so I'll just get one of my friends there to drop me off at home."

"Ok, I'll see you later then." Ashley said as she took off toward her first period.

The day went by suprisingly fast, and Ashley decided she would go do some shopping. She searched around in her purse and realized she left her credit card at home. She'd have to stop at by on the way to the mall. She tried to maneuver her way through the crowded halls, but soon found it impossible and turned down an empty hallway. She heard someone talking in the distance, but didn't think too much of it. She got closer to the voice, and soon realized it was Spencer.

"I know Ben. I'm really sorry. It was an accident, it'll never happen again." Spencer said into her phone on the verge of tears.

Ashley thought of turning around, but remembered the crowded halls, and just kept walking.

Spencer hung up the phone, collapsed to her knees, and started crying. Ashley walked over to where the blonde was, and couldn't help but be concerned.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ashley asked.

Spencer lifted her head, and Ashley saw that she had a black eye. Spencer didn't say anything, but instead started to cry harder.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Ashley asked, curious as to what was going on.

"It's nothing. Just leave me alone."

Ashley got up and started walking away, but Spencer just kept crying. Ashley decided to not be such a bitch for once, and walked back over to the blonde.

"Hey, how about I give you a ride home? You're not in any shape to drive right now."

Spencer thought about it for a second, and then stood up, accepting Ashley's offer.

"I just have to stop by my house first so I can pick something up." Ashley said as she led Spencer to her car. They got in, and took off toward Ashley's house. They arrived, and Ashley turned off the car.

"You can come in if you want. You don't have to wait in the car." Ashley said as she opened the door.

They walked into the house and Ashley led them upstairs to her room.

"I'll be right back, I just have to grab something." Ashley said as she walked out of her room and into the study to find her credit card.

She couldn't find it, and ended up having to search the rest of her house. She made it back to her room and found Spencer asleep on her bed.

"Was I gone that long?" She quietly asked herself. She located her credit card, which had been in her room all along, and quickly stuck it in her purse.

She walked over to the blonde to wake her up, but stopped when she reached the bed. She stared at Spencer, and in that moment she realized how beautiful she was. She stared at her for a minute, but soon realized what she was doing and bent down to wake her up.

"Hey, wake up!" Ashley yelled.

Spencer rose out of the bed and stood up.

"We're leaving." Ashley said, and they walked out of her room.

They got in the car, and Ashley put the key in the ignition.

"Are you gonna tell me where you live, or am I gonna have to guess?" Ashley said, staring at Spencer.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Spencer said, and gave her directions.

They drove in silence for a few minutes, until they reached Spencer's house. Ashley put the car in park and turned to Spencer.

"So, are you going to tell me who that was on the phone that made you cry like that?"

Spencer looked over at Ashley, but still didn't say anything.

"It was nothing. My step dad was just mad that I wrecked the car, that's all." Spencer finally said.

"What about your eye?" Ashley asked, now truly concerned.

"Just an accident at cheer practice, it's fine. Thanks for the ride." Spencer said, and quickly got out of the car.

She walked to her front door, and knocked a few times. Ashley looked on, still not believing the story she was told. Soon, a man answered the door looking angrily at Spencer. She slowly walked into the house, and the man slammed the door loudly behind her. Ashley sat in the drive way for a while, a little worried for the blonde. Finally she backed out and made her way toward the mall.


End file.
